Null and Void
by Crossovernaru
Summary: He woke up in a place he did not recognize, no memories of who he was or his past, only that he received a strange ability. Given both a blessing and a curse, he will use his new powers to find those whom he is destined to face and he will retrieve that which was taken from him and protect those close to him (Contains elements from Kingdom Hearts).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****He woke up in a place he did not recognize, no memories of who he was or his past, only that he received a strange ability. Given both a blessing and a curse, he will use his new powers to find those whom he is destined to face and he will retrieve that which was taken from him and protect those close to him (Contains elements from Kingdom Hearts).**

**I have had this story brewing in my head for a while since finishing season 2 of Highschool DxD awhile back. I am really glad I finally go to start this story and I hope you all enjoy it. So enjoy reading chapter 1 of _Null and Void._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any Kingdom Hearts elements that appear in this story as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**_Null and Void_**

**Chapter 1**

On the outskirts of a small town was an old abandoned church that closed down years ago due to its poor infrastructure. However, now it was anything but abandoned as a dim glow illuminated the interior. Inside a large congregation of men wearing black cloaks gathered in front of a large stone altar covered in magic runes drawn with what appeared to be blood and on the altar itself were large traces of fresh blood.

Standing at the front of the altar was a man dressed in the robes of a priest. The man was old, appearing to be in his fifties, he had short grey hair, his gut was slightly bloated and he had a very eerie smile on his lips that showed his teeth. The smile to any normal person would have alerted that the man was possibly insane. It also did not help the man held in his grip a bloody ceremonial dagger in his left hand.

He stood proudly in front of the congregation as he addressed them, "My brethren, I welcome thee on this most festive occasion. We gather here today to carry out the will of our lord and saviour, God. Though the Church believes we have strayed due to our methods, I am here to tell you that _they_ are wrong!"

His words earned shouts of approval from the cloaked men as they cheered him on. "In this day and age the Church is overrun by the villainous plague that are devils. All thanks to the aid of their human servants to increase their power and influence. The Church claims that it is forbidden for us to kill humans, but I am here to tell you otherwise. Humans that have dealt with devils are no longer human and have been plagued by their greedy and lustful desires. So to purify the devils influence we must purify the humans who serve them!"

The cheering was thunderous as the men eagerly awaited their leader to start his gruesome show. The priest smiled with a vile grin as he waved his arm to a door next to him. "BRING FORTH THE HEATHANS!"

The door opened and two guards came forward dragging behind them five young women who were bound in chains. These women were very pale, clad in rags and had their mouths gagged and their ankles shackled so tightly to their hands and feet that their skin was bleeding. The five women were crying out of fear as they were brought to their knees by their captors.

"My brothers these vile harlots you see before you have sold their souls and bodies to serve our enemies." He went closer to them and he grabbed a blonde women by her hair and began to grope her, eliciting muffled screams from the terrified women and her fellow prisoners. The priest eagerly licked her cheek and then spat at her feet, which did nothing to calm her down.

"By being under the influence of demonic magic, they have turned from the teaching's of God and must be saved my brethren. So I say let us purge the dark magic from their souls by cleansing their bodies."

He grabbed the same girl and forcibly dragged her to the altar where he began to chain her up, despite her squirming and muffled pleas of protest. As he was doing this the priest's grin never faltered, not even once.

"Oh God , we ask that you guide this poor lost lamb back on the path of righteousness and to accept her in your loving embrace as we absolve her and her companions of their sins."

The girl's eyes were wide with panic as she screamed in futile attempt for help. The priest raised the knife overhead, "Now my child, be joyous as I cleanse you of your sins"

The girl closed her eyes just as the priest brought the weapon down on her. Suddenly just as the blade was about to stab her body, the ceiling above the altar collapsed as a bright white light filled the church forcing the rogue priest and the exorcists in attendance to shield their eyes. Finally, the light died down to show a new figure. He was a young man wearing black combat pants with a sleeveless white hoodie, which showed of his muscular arms. His hoodie was decorated with black flame motifs that covered the hems of his hoodie. The boy stood up and looked at everyone present with cold blue eyes from the confines of his hood.

The head priest was startled by his sudden appearance, "Who dares to disturb the sacred ritual?"

The young man looked to the girl on the altar who stared at him with a pleading expression, then his gaze travelled over the crowd of stray exorcists that glared at him with hate and to the chained up girls who gazed at him with pleading looks on their faces.

"Sacred ritual? All I see are a bunch of lunatics justifying their actions by claiming it is in the name of some deity."

"How dare you refer to the all father as such? In his righteous name you will…!"

The priests rambling was silenced as the hooded man suddenly appeared behind the priest and gripped his neck with both hands. With a quick twist a loud snap echoed through the church as the priest fell to the ground in a heap with a shocked expression permanently etched on his face.

"You talk too much." He turned to face crowd stray exorcists as they cried out in outrage for their leader's demise and charged at him welding holy weapons of every kind imaginable. Several took out guns and began firing a barrage of light bullets towards him, yet he did nothing as the bullets rained down on him kicking up a giant cloud of debris, temporarily blinding their view of him.

"Over there!" a random exorcist pointing towards where their prisoners were located and the two guards jumped back in surprise as the mysterious figure appeared from nowhere with the woman who had been chained to the altar. He gently set her down and returned his attention towards the stray exorcists.

The two guards quickly got over their shock of him appearing in front of them and went to attack him with their spears. He watched as the guards foolishly charged forward before he back flipped over one guard and then kicked him in the back sending him flying into the spear of his comrade. Taking advantage of the guard's surprise over stabbing his own ally, he grabbed the fallen exorcists' staff and speared it through the limp body and pierced the shocked guard right through his heart. He turned towards the silent mob of stray exorcists as his whole body began to glow and radiate large amounts of power.

"Time to end this little game."

_**Play 'Kingdom Hearts II: Tension Rising (Extended)' **_

His body was enveloped in a bright light forcing the stray exorcists to shield their eyes. When the light finally died down they were greeted to a surprising sight. The intruder's arms had gone through a radical transformation. His arms up until the elbows were now covered in strange black and white gauntlets. The fingers of the gauntlet were very sharp and looked draconian in appearance, the hands of the gauntlets were black and on the back of each hand was a white insignia with the design of a splintered heart with a cross growing out from the lower half. At the center of each insignia was a nine pointed star-shaped jewel that fluxed from a dark color to a white one. From his fingers to his wrists his gauntlets were black, decorated with a flame motif where it broke off into a pure white armor plating extending up to his elbows where they broke off into diamond-shaped elbow guards.

Many of the stray exorcists had mixed reactions of both fear, arrogance and rage.

"Shit! That brat wielding a sacred gear!"

"Why is that heretic wielding one of the chosen weapons of God!"

The last comment made him clench his hand with rage. How dare these killers who took the teachings of their own God's name in vain and call him a heretic when they were the ones who went against their own beliefs. He began advancing towards the group of stray exorcists. At first it was a small walk but soon turned into a run and the stray exorcists began their assault.

Many brought their blades down on him, but they passed through as if he were a specter. After he phased through every attack, he stabbed his enemies with lightning fast precision with his gauntlets in many vital areas. Upon emerging from the crowd, dozens of exorcists began to convulse in pain and coughed up blood before falling limply to the floor. He then jumped and landed in the center of the crowd and opened his hands as two large white double-edged swords materialized from thin air. He gripped them tightly as he began to slash at the rogue group of exorcists. They tried to counter with their own weapons, however their blades were no match for his as they cut through their holy weapons, reducing them to nothing. The stray exorcists fear grew when they saw as every member that was struck down froze in mid-air before turning grey and crumbled to ash. The exorcists soon found themselves overwhelmed by the intruder and some even thought of using the women as hostages. However he took notice of this and before they could even lay a hand on the girls, he suddenly reappeared in between them and he spun around the exorcists, cutting them down and turning their bodies to ash.

He looked up to see several exorcists chanting as they aimed their guns and other projectile based weapons at him. Large amounts of holy light energy gathered at the tips of the weapons until they fired as one and fused together into a giant beam of light heading straight towards him. He released his blades as they transformed into two spheres of black and white energy. He brought his hands together fusing the spheres into a much bigger orb. He aimed his hands at the beam of light and fired his own beam towards that of the exorcists. The beam of dark light tore through the beam of holy energy with ease and the exorcists watched as several of their own fighters were caught up in the beam, disintegrating them to nothing. Several exorcists began to panic, many of them did the sensible thing and hightailed it out of the church. Those who had no sense, however, remained to fight him.

"You should follow your friends' example and leave." he added emphasis by grinding his armored fingers together generating white sparks. The exorcists raised their weapons and jumped at him.

"That's fine… I wasn't going to let you leave any way." He jumped forward and punched the nearest exorcist in the face. A satisfying crunch was heard as the exorcist was sent flying into a wall leaving a noticeably deep human shaped indent. A second exorcist brought his sword down on him, forcing him to block the blow with his gauntlet. He pushed forward sending his opponent tumbling backwards and then delivered a devastating uppercut sending his opponent into the ceiling, where he remained with his body hanging down limply. Three exorcists closed in on him cutting off any means from escape as they jumped down towards him. He smirked beneath his hood as he allowed them stab him with their weapons, only for them to go right through him. He then jumped, delivering a powerful spin kick with enough force to break all three of their necks.

By now only a handful of exorcists were left, raising both of his hands he focused energy into one spot as a black orb the size of a basketball began to form. He began to push his hands together decreasing the size of the black sphere to that of a small marble. He then vanished again, reappearing in front of the nearest exorcist and he thrusted his arm forward into the exorcists gut. He then retracted his arm and kicked the man in the stomach sending him into the remaining exorcists.

They all watched with confused expressions as he waved goodbye to them. Suddenly the exorcist he kicked screamed and they all watched blood started to leak from his eyes, ears, mouth and nose and watched as his stomach started to look as if it was being sucked in from the inside. They attempted to get some distance from him, but it was too late as the man's body burst in a shower of blood as a giant black hole appeared. The exorcists started to panic and tried to run away but this failed as they were caught in the holes gravitational pull. They cried out in fear as they disappeared into the infinite void of the black hole as it started to shrink and then disappeared.

_**End 'Tension Rising'**_

With his job done the cloaked man turned his attention towards the chained women who were huddled in a corner at the end of the church. He vanished reappearing in front of them causing them to retreat and shrink in fear at his sudden appearance. He watched as they looked at him with tears in their eyes, not surprising since they did see him kill a whole group of people by himself. He raised his hands causing the girls to scream behind their gags, but they calmed down when he removed his hood showing his face to them, earning a few blushes from them.

Their savior was young, around 18 years of age, with wild and spiky blond hair, he had stunning blue eyes that held a reassuring light to them that put the women's fear at ease. The most distinct trait about him were the three whisker marks on each cheek, giving him a fox-like appearance.

He began to talk to them with a calm and soothing tone. "You guys just went through quite an experience. But rest assured you're safe now. I can promise that after tonight…"

He began raising his right hand and opened his palm towards them, the women at first seemed frightened but relaxed when he gave them an honest reassuring smile.

"You will have no recollection of this event" the jewel on the back of his palm shone with a brilliant light as waves of light washed over the women.

"Now…. Forget"

The women's eyes soon glazed over and they quickly slumped down as they lost consciousness. Naruto stood back up and let his arms rest to his side and glanced over in the direction where the beam of light he fired blasted through the wall of the church leading to the outside. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars from his coat and looked through them. After a few seconds of silent musing he put them away and raised his hands. His gauntlets glowed with a grey light that encompassed him and the women. They all glowed for a second before the group reappeared about one hundred yards from the church. The blond exhaled and allowed his gauntlets to disappear from his arms in a flash of light.

A loud scream caught his attention and he glanced to his right to see one of the exorcists he let escape earlier run right by him. The man was in a terrible state, covered in burns and cuts all over his body and he was even missing his left arm. He did not get far however as something flew from the trees, cutting him in half and setting his body ablaze.

"Done already? That was barely a workout!"

A loud voice boasted from behind him and he glanced to see a man wearing a black cloak with a zipper running down the middle, his hood was down exposing the individual's identity. He was a man who looked to be about twenty-one years of age. He had spiky red hair similar to the blonds except his was longer, reaching past his shoulders and was slicked back. Like the blond he also had distinct facial markings in the form of two reverse tear drop insignia, one under each eye. He raised his hand and caught the thrown object that had killed the exorcist revealing it to be a type of chakram. It was a giant circle that had two black handles in the center shaped like a cross which he used to grip the weapon. There were four smaller circles around the bigger one's circumference. The four small circles each had one kunai shaped spike, while four more were placed perpendicularly on the large circle. The charkram was covered in fire, further illuminating its red and white outlines.

The stranger finally took notice of the blond next to him and smirked. "Well, well look who finally managed to join us; mister high and mighty himself." He laughed giving a loud clap to the blonds back, sending him falling to the ground from the unexpected hit. The red-haired man looked to the forms of the unconscious girls and donned a serious expression.

"So I take it our little rat was right, huh Naruto?" he looked towards the now identified Naruto who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his eyes closed in deep thought.

"Yes, this was indeed a hideout for a group of stray exorcists. They were going around and gathering up women who had made contracts with devils. These guys were completely lost in their own delusions."

The blonde's eyes snapped open, "However, it looks as though none of the exorcists we interrogated know of anyone with connections to the Khaos Brigade."

The red-head gave a tired sigh resting his chkram lazily on his shoulder, "Are you kidding me? After all the hard work we did? Oh well at least the obstacles we faced were interesting."

Naruto looked to his friend, "You consider tracking and interrogating monsters and rogue exorcists interesting? Just how bored are you Axel?"

Axel blinked in surprise before he shrugged, "Can you blame me? We have not had the opportunity to let loose since that fight with that Kokabiel guy... Still can't believe he had the nerve to leave our fight Just as things were getting good. Ever since all we've had to deal with are low-class thugs and stray devils. I'll take any action I can get my hands on."

The blond then stood back up, "Well then what I have to tell you next should peak your interest. However we should wait for the others to get here. While we wait, are you certain that none of the stray exorcists escaped from you?" Axel looked a little insulted that Naruto doubted him, but confirmed that they were all dead.

Naruto nodded to his partner and looked towards the red-head, "You know what to do."

"I am all over it" he smiled as he suddenly jumped into the sky soaring above the trees earning him a good view of the church. He extended his other hand outwards and a second chakram materialised in his grip. He began to spin the chakrams at intense speeds that they burst into flames. When the flames were at double their original size, Axel threw them with surprising strength and watch as the chakrams smashed through the windows of the church. A few seconds' later large tongues of flames blew out the doors and windows as the building was set on fire. The chakrams came flying out of the buildings where they returned to Axel's open hands and dissipated in a shower of sparks.

Axel landed back among the group his hands behind his head, "There we go, another job well done."

No sooner had he said that two figures dropped from the sky and landed right in front of him. Both figures were wearing the same cloak as Axel however their hoods were up masking their faces.

"So guys anything new to report?"

The taller figure spoke up first, revealing he was male, "We did a through check and no one escaped the area or spying on it. However, we did see something that caught our attention."

"What is it?"

"It's those two exorcists from the Vatican that recently began to tail us. It would seem that they did not follow our false lead as long as we would have liked. They'll be here soon."

"In that case we should leave as soon as possible. We cannot show ourselves to them yet. It is still too early for that." Naruto raised his arms, summoning his gauntlets and prepared to teleport away when he was interrupted by the second cloaked figure.

"What of them?" the figure, now identified as female, gestured towards the passed out girls next to them.

"Aren't we going to do something for them? We can't just leave them here."

Naruto sighed he cracked his neck getting some kinks out, "Well I _was_ going to bring them safely to the nearest town, but now that we know that those real exorcists are on their way we can let them handle it. Besides when they see that those women are safe they are more likely to assume that we have some good intentions."

The female figure looked at him with a deadpanned expression, "Are you serious?" The look the blond was giving showed her that he was, forcing her to sigh in defeat.

"So now that that's over and done with, what is this piece of news that you wanted to go over?" Axel demanded with impatience.

"Do you remember the last group we interrogated before coming here?"

Axel hummed in thought and then a light bulb lit up above his red hair, "Oh yeah those two exorcist we caught while investigating those kidnappings. So what about them?"

"Well after you left me to handle them, I thoroughly interrogated them and found an insightful piece of information. I learned that the leader of the fallen angels, Azazel has settled in a city not too far from here."

This got the group's attention as both cloaked figures perked up at this while Axel grinned, "The leader of the fallen angels huh? Looks like I might just get my fun after all."

"It might be harder than you think. I also learned that the place Azazel is hiding in happens to be in devil territory."

The cloaked male sounded surprised, "Are you sure about that? I mean the leader of the fallen angels hiding _in_ devil territory? I mean no matter how you look at it, it kind of sounds pretty farfetched."

"This Azazel guy is either completely insane or a total genius. Exactly which group of devils does this territory belong to?" Axel inquired curiously.

Naruto walked by him, "Does it matter? Either way if they get in our way we will simply deal with them."

Axel smiled while the two cloaked figures nodded. Once their discussion was over and their destination set, all four of them moved the group of women to a spot where they would more likely be seen. The group quickly gathered near Naruto as he did a few hand signs and all four of their bodies warped as they vanished into thin air.

Not too long after they vanished, two people wearing white travel cloaks arrived in time to witness the dying flames of the fire that destroyed the church.

The two were girls, around seventeen years of age. One of them had violet eyes and long, light brown hair tied into two pigtails that hung on the side of her head. Her companion's hair was shorter reaching her chin and was blue with a green fringe. She also carried a wrapped package, which was larger than her, on her back.

The auburn haired girl appeared visibly upset as she gazed at the remains of the church, "How terrible. How could someone possibly think of doing this to the house of our Lord?" She then clasped her hands together and began whispering a silent prayer, ending it with the sign of the cross. Her companion walked next to her mimicking her actions, and then pulling out a map.

"It would seem that this place, like a few of the others we have been to, were possible base of operations where stray exorcists were reported to have been seen."

"Stupid blasphemers how dare they use the house of God to carry out their sinister desires." The brown-haired girl shouted in anger.

Suddenly both girls heard loud groans from nearby, both were immediately on guard upon hearing said sound. They ran to the side of the church were they looked in shock as they came face to face with an unconscious group of girls around their age wearing rags. They were quickly by their side were the auburn haired girl gently nudged one of them awake.

One of the girls who had long blond hair slowly opened her eye, "Miss are you all right? Can you tell us what happened here?"

The blond women looked at the two of them with a confused expression before it turned to one of surprise and she quickly backed up in shock.

"It's all right, we are with the Church. Can you please tell us what happened to you?"

The women still visibly shaken relaxed as little when the girls showed no direct hostility towards her.

"I…I can't remember." She said surprising the two. "The last thing I remember was walking him from work…. And then I felt someone put a cloth over my mouth and I lost consciousness."

The women began to cry, as she hugged her body, "I… I want to go home."

The auburn haired girl started to reassure the trouble women, reassuring her that all would be okay as she pulled her into a hug. "Xenovia…" she whispered to her partner.

"Yes Irina?"

"What is the closest settlement near here?"

Her partner looked at the map, "It would seem that whoever saved these women are going to the same place that we are."

The girl, Irina nodded, "As soon as we get these girls to safety, we head there immediately!"

Xenovia nodded to her partner, "Understood."

**Chapter end!**

**So here ends my first chapter of Null and Void. To those who are wondering what the pairing is, I have not yet finalised what the pairing will be so I will be putting up a poll on my profile. Be sure to check it out and vote for what the pairing should be.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so many people really liked the first chapter of my story. Well in that case I won't keep you guys waiting.**

**I present to you the second chapter of Null and Void!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any Kingdom Hearts elements that appear in this story as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Null and Void**

**Chapter 2**

'_O...OPPAI!' _were the thoughts of one 18 year old Issei Hyoudou as he woke up to a pair of giant wonderful breasts next to his face. He looked up to the owner of said breasts and was greeted to the sight of the naked form of his king and, girlfriend, Rias Gremory.

"Buchou?!" Issei whispered harshly as he watched Rias sleep peacefully and who brought him closer to her chest causing him to blush.

"Now those are a nice pair of Oppai" he suddenly got a sly look on his face.

"I suppose if I were to accidentally touch them" he brought his hand up to touch those bountiful mounds of pleasure, but before he could do so Rias yawned as she woke up .

"Good morning Issei" Rias gave a bright smile that caused him to blush uncontrollably. No matter how many times Rias got into his bed stark naked, he would never get used to the fact over how beautiful the girl of his dreams was.

"G-good morning Buchou." Issei said with a nervous smile, thankful that Rias did not catch him in the act. Granted there was the chance that she would not have minded it at all, but why take the chance.

"Um Rias? Care to explain what is going on?" he asked innocently.

Rias gave an innocent smile that only served to increase her beauty, "I saw you sleeping and decided to join in." She narrowed her eyes as she brought him closer causing him to blush, "I felt like using you as my pillow."

Issei was caught off guard when Rias shifted positions and put herself on top of him and straddled his waist. She looked down on him with a seductive look that sent chills down his spine.

"Issei just so you know you do not have to be shy. I can use this time to bond with my precious pawn" she bent down close and whispered into his ear the one thing that no man could resist.

"I will do anything you want."

Those words echoed through Issei's head as he processed the full implication of the red-haired beauty's words. _'__DO…. ANYTHING… I WANT! Never have I heard words so beautiful.'_

Issei was in pure bliss as he felt nothing could spoil this moment. "Issei-kun! It's time for morning training." Both of them froze as the voice of Asia Argento, Rias' bishop, was heard behind Issei's door.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot about that." Rias blinked in realisation. Before either could stop her, she had already opened the door and looked in shock at the compromising position that Issei and Rias were in.

"A…Asia!" Issei yelled in shock. Asia looked at the both of them, her face becoming redder by the minute. She clenched her hands tightly then she did something that completely shocked Issei. Asia, a former nun, began to strip of her clothes.

"If that's what Issei-kun wants then I will do it too!" she yelled now naked herself and she jumped on the bed wrestling Issei from Rias' grip, while he yelled in surprise and happiness. Just another typical morning in the home of Issei Hyoudou.

* * *

Issei yawned loosening his uniforms collar as he walked to school with Asia and Rias. He was hanging back as he let the two girls talk about their usual things, which mostly involved Rias giving the girls pointers on how to earn more contracts. Issei gazed at Asia with admiring her cute and caring personality. At times she would do things completely out of character if it meant that he would be happy. Though personally he did not mind Asia the way she was now and preferred that she acted more like herself and not something she wasn't. After all, her cute and innocent demeanor combined with her still growing breasts and her well-shaped rear were the best part about her he thought with a reverted giggle.

Issei's demeanor suddenly went from perverted to serious as a certain topic popped into his head. He looked intently at his left hand which contained the sacred gear known as the **Boosted Gear**. A very powerful sacred gear and one of the 13 Longinus. It had the power to increases his strength every few seconds. If used with the right amount of potential, he could even kill gods with it.

He remembered when just a few weeks earlier he had fought in his one on one rating game with the Phenex family heir, Riser for the sake of Rias' future. It had been one of the toughest fights he had ever been in and it took everything he had learned as a devil to fight him. However the most dangerous thing that he had attempted during the fight was to surrender his arm to the power of the spirit residing within his sacred gear, the Red Dragon Draig. By doing so he had temporarily achieved the power of Balance Breaker and gained the strength to weaken Riser and allowed him to deliver the finishing blow, thus saving Rias from her arranged marriage. The battle did come at a cost in the form Issei's arm and it was now no longer part of his human body. On many occasions, it would turn into his **Boosted Gear** without him wanting to. Thankfully the joint efforts of both Asia and Akeno were enough to temporarily bring his arm back.

As Issei was in deep thought he failed to notice a guy about their age wearing a sleeveless white hoodie with black flame motifs on the hems of the hoodie, carrying bags in his hands, about to intercept him and the girls. He walked right past the girls, but the moment he and Issei crossed paths, everything slowed down as the blonds' elbow nudged Issei's. Issei gasped as he felt a large burst of energy from his arm and gripped it tightly as Draig's power coursed through his veins, causing extreme discomfort.

"**Look alive partner. I sense something abnormal nearby."**

Draig's voice echoed through Issei's head and on instinct he turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. However he was confused when he saw nothing but an empty street with no one in sight.

'_What the hell? I could have sworn…"_

"Issei is everything all right?" He turned around to meet the concerned expressions of both Asia and Rias.

"Yeah, I am fine. It's just my arm acting up again." He said with a forced smile while gripping his arm where parts of red armor began to emerge from his skin. Asia went up to his arm and used the power of her **Twilight Healing** to ease his pain. It seemed to work as the armor slowly vanished although his arm still twitched occasionally.

"This is getting serious Issei. After school I want you go to go to the club house. Akeno will be there to help drain any excess energy from your arm."

"But buchou I…" he stopped when he saw the look on her beautiful face. Realising that she was just worried about him, he sighed in defeat and nodded his head, earning a satisfactory smile from Rias. The group soon continued their way to Kuoh academy but not before Issei turned back looking down the street one last time before walking away to catch up to the girls, unaware of a certain spectator was watching him.

* * *

Naruto observed the group of three as they walked away down the street. Naruto had been truly surprised, a feeling which was quite rare for him to feel as he was the one who usually did the surprising.

His eyes remained on the brown haired kid who had somehow sensed him. A feat which was supposedly impossible for someone with his abilities. He had momentarily felt a large surge of power which alerted him and forced him to act on instinct and jump into the air where he continued to observe them over forty feet above them.

The plastic bags he carried in either hand swayed in the breeze and his feet dangled in the air as he looked at the curious boy named Issei Hyoudou. "This just got interesting."

He then turned around and flew through the air at breakneck speeds heading to the place where his comrades were waiting for him to tell them about what had just transpired.

* * *

Naruto flew for over twenty minutes before he finally found the place he was looking for. A tiny apartment complex over two stories tall. It was small, but at the same time appeared cozy and many of the residents who lived there were kind people. He made sure no one was around before he landed safely on the ground. He made his way up the steps to the second floor and put his key in the door to his apartment. He opened the door closing it behind him as he entered the apartment.

Suddenly he felt his instincts scream at him and he crossed his arms to block a kick to his face. He grabbed the assailant's leg twisting it and sending him spinning through the air. He ducked as someone went to punch him from behind which he countered by delivering a spin kick sending them to the floor. He kicked himself off the ground and bent backwards at a ninety degree angle avoiding just in time a projectile aimed for his face.

He got back up and opened his hand, materializing his black and white gauntlets, black and white energy already forming with a ready to fire blast right when a knife appeared at his throat. He held his intimidating gaze as he looked into the eyes of his companion Axel. They held their positions momentarily before they both surrendered and the put their weapons down. They then gripped one another's forearms and shook them. They turned around and grabbed the hands of their two cloaked companions and helped them to their feet.

"I'd say that security check was a success. So did you bring the goods we asked for?" Axel asked with a curious look. Naruto bent down to get the bags that he dropped earlier and pulled out two boxes of ice cream, several bags of sweets, some fruits and loads of instant noodles.

"Oh yeah now that is what I am talking about!" he made a grab for the ice cream and licked his lips in a hungry manner. Meanwhile Naruto took one of the cups of instant ramen and began to heat it up.

The female cloaked figure rummaged through the groceries and sighed in disappointment. "Couldn't you have gotten something…I don't know… healthy?"

"What is wrong with what I got? Ramen has all the main food groups including vegetables. It is the one food that blends everything together and is one of the greatest inventions of man. Besides I got some fruit." The female figure looked at a total of three fruits: an apple, a peach and a banana.

The female figure sweatdropped, sighing in disappointment, "Why do I even bother?"

The group got together and slowly ate their meal in silence. Finally Axel groaned and slammed his cup down and looked at Naruto," All right I know that look start talking."

Naruto looked at him as if he had grown a second head," What are you talking about?"

"Please do you honestly think I have not noticed since you got back? Something happened to you while you were out. When are you going to learn that you can't hide anything from me. You are not alone in this, I am your friend dammit." Axel stood up as he said this, shoting the last part for good measure.

Naruto was silent at his declaration before he a smile graced his face, "Nice try, but that phrase really does not suit you."

Axel's serious frown did a complete one-eighty and he now sported a playful grin, "I know, but I gotta use that at least once right? But seriously what happened you look all spooked. Even more so than usual."

And so Naruto began to explain everything that happened during his unexpected meeting with a young brown-haired kid. His companions listened intently as they ate. When he was finally done explaining Axel was staring at him with a smirk.

"Man this place is making me feel excited. First we hear the head of the fallen angels is hiding out here and now there is this kid with the power to sense you? I have this information all memorized. So when do we go and find him?"

"Do not rush Axel, we have to think of a plan." The hooded male said in an exasperated tone.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I understand. So my old fiend what can you tell us about this kid?"

Naruto leaned back as he hummed in thought. "He was not human, he felt more like a devil. So it's probable that he may be a servant to the devil in charge of this territory. He was travelling with two girls; one a blonde haired girl with a petite figure and a red haired girl with huge breasts."

The female figure slapped him upside the head, "Is that all you can think about?"

Naruto grumbled, "Why are you still wearing your cloaks? It is like a hundred degrees in here"

She merely shrugged, "it makes us look cool and mysterious." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto and Axel sweat dropped at that.

"Rrrriiiight… Anyways those two girls had the same dark aura he did so that would imply that they are devils as well. Two of them had pretty high levels of power so they are no pushovers that is for certain. The most common feature about them is that they were wearing a school uniform of some kind. Our first priority would be to find out what school they go to. Chances are that we may find even more devils, including the one who runs this territory."

"So what's the game plan then?" the hooded male asked.

"I will be in charge of gathering information. I will enter the school tonight after everyone leaves and will see what secrets I can find. Meanwhile you three will have a dual purpose as you search the city. One is that while you go around the area you will search for any sightings or rumors were a stray devil is likely to be and you will question them for answers. Once you have gathered info send it to me and I will use it to help with my search. There is a second purpose to this plan, once you find the location with the most active stray devil you will go there and engage it in combat."

"Why would we do that?"

"Devils will protect their territory from anything that threatens it. This includes stray devils that go around killing innocent people. They will not stand by and let regular people get caught up in the supernatural world. So it stands to reason that they will go and take care of any stray devil that threatens the safety of the populace. So when they go to exterminate this stray devil, you will be there to intercept them after you have killed it, understood?"

The male figure looked at him with disbelief, "You are aware that your plan is mostly second guessing right? I mean the odds of them doing what you are saying, as well as us finding the correct location are very low."

Naruto raised his finger and waved it tsking his friend. "Oh ye of little faith. I would have been insulted by that normally, but rest assured I know what I am doing."

"All right, suppose your hunch is correct and we meet a group of devils how do we proceed? Do you want us to fight them too or just go up to them and talk?" he asked with is arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto nodded at the hooded male, "Your jobs will be to engage them when they arrive, but keep in mind this is just an evaluation mission, so do not go all out. Please avoid killing them, the last thing we want is to make enemies. Also t has been a while since you've had a good challenge and I think a few devils are what you two need."

He pointed to Axel, "You will handle the minor sightings and gather info on who runs this territory."

He then gestured to his masked comrades, "I know that the both of you work better as a team so you will handle the site with the most active stray devil. Does every one understand what they have to do?"

"Understood"

"No problem"

"I got it memorized."

"Good then we need to start identifying all possible stray devil locations. Hit up whatever source of knowledge you can, newspapers, media sites, local residents. Look for anything involving missing persons, mutilated corpses, the works. We have less than twelve hours till night time and we need to move fast."

* * *

**Timeskip- 12 hours later**

Issei rode through the dark streets making his way towards his destination on his bike. Despite winning against Riser he was still unable to teleport along with RIas and others to the locations of their summoner and he cannot teleport unless Rias is there with him, so he was forced to use his bike to get to where he needed to be. Though tonight was not as bad as he finally made a contract with a rather decent guy, who as a reward for answering his summons gave him a really expensive and authentic painting, which he was sure Rias would like. With one contract down he was that much closer to accomplishing his goal of becoming the Harem King. He had just been in the middle of returning home when he got a call from Rias telling him to meet her and the others someplace near the docks.

Earlier that evening they were all enjoying time at Issei's house to host their club meetings rather than their usual club house, when they received news of a stray devil that had been killing any human that got near the factory. He finally arrived at the factory's location and spotted Rias and her peerage. She noticed him and waved him over.

"This is the place" Rias and the rest of her peerage stopped in front of the factory. Standing at her side was her queen Akeno Himejima who had a smile on her beautiful face. Though despite appearing harmless, those who really knew her could tell that her smiles were actually warnings that promised pain and suffering to all who crossed her. Standing to her left was Rias' rook, Koneko Toujou and next to her was the only knight in Rias' peerage, Kiba Yuuto.

All right is everyone ready?" Koneko answered her by putting on her trademark gloves, Kiba summoned a sword o his side and Issei activated his **Boosted Gear**, the armored hand of Draing materialized in a flash of red light.

"Excellent let us begin." Rias frowned when she look directly at Kiba whose usually smiling face was marred by a troubled frown. She did not know what was troubling him, but she knew that it started before they all left Issei's house when they received the sudden notice about the stray devil in the area.

"Is everything all right Kiba?"

Kiba blinked not noticing RIas had spoken to him. He looked up with a fake smile, "I am fine Buchou. Let's go."

Rias not looking convinced decided to let it slide for now as they had more pressing matters to attend to. "We received word from our client that a stray devil has taken residence in this factory. This devil is considered as an immediate priority meaning that it will no doubt be very dangerous. The plan is to send Issei, Kiba and Koneko in to fight indoors as they are more suited for close combat. Meanwhile Asia, Akeno and I will wait out here in case it tries to escape. Any questions?"

Everyone unanimously shook their heads much to her pleasure and their operation began. Issei, Koneko and Kiba walked up to the door to the warehouse, the gates closed shut. Koneko walked up to the doors and the petite rook lifted her leg delivering a very powerful kick that forced the doors to fly off their hinges. They all rushed into the warehouse their senses open as they kept their guard up upon slowly entering the factory.

Suddenly something from above came crashing down and forced group to move out of the way as two objects fell to the floor. They all watched in shock as the two objects turned out to be the body of a strange creature. Its upper half resembled that of a human women, but the lower half as that of some type of arachnid. The creature had a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and its eyes were completely pink. Its mouth was wide open and drool mixed with blood poured out as it lay there dying, it continued to gasp and twitch until it finally stopped moving. It's body was enveloped by darkness and its form vanished into nothing.

"Was that what I think it was?" Issei looked to his friends with a nervous look on his face..

"If you are referring to the stray devil we were sent here to exterminate, then yes. Yes it was." Koneko answered without tearing her eyes from the spot the devil once occupied.

The group's vigilance doubled as they extended their inhuman senses to pick up the slightest sign of life, but they came out with nothing. As they were searching not one of them took notice of the cloaked figure overhead. The figure jumped down, a metal pipe in hand aimed directly towards Kiba. Kiba did not notice the impending danger and would have had his head bashed in were it not fr Koneko noticing it in the nick of time. She pushed him out of the way and raised her arm taking the brunt of the blow ad thanks to her powers as a rook she did not feel a thing.

The figure jumped back as he evaluated his opponents who were surprised at his sudden appearance. "Who are you? State your name and business!" Kiba shouted with venom, however the intruder ignored it and instead went for the attack.

Issei, Koneko and Kiba charged forward their respective weapons raised as the intruder raise his own. Kiba struck first using his speed as a knight to get in close, but he was surprised when the figure easily deflected his attack and then got into his guard and used the gathered momentum to throw him over his shoulder. He then spun around and blocked the punch from Issei who gasped as the intruder delivered a direct kick to his stomach pulling the air from his lungs. He then dodged a quick, yet powerful jab courtesy of Koneko. Using her ability as a rook she went on the offensive, her form perfectly balanced, delivering punch after punch that the intruder dodged, his attacks did little as Koneko's defensive powers prevented any permanent harm from being done. In fact with every blow he dealt her, the metal pipe in his hand would bend. Meanwhile, Kiba quickly gathered his balance and landed back on his feet, while Issei had already gotten back on his feet and rejoined the fight with his comrades.

While the three dealt with their opponent inside, outside the factory, Rias and the other girls waited patiently not aware of the current situation. Their attention was so focused on the battle in the factory that they failed to notice a second cloaked figure slowly approaching them from behind. This one carried a saw blade in their grasp and they did not notice the figure slowly approach them from behind. When they were close enough the figure raised the saw blade, ready to bring it down on them, when the figure stepped in a puddle creating a small sound not noticeable by human hearing. Fortunately as devils their senses were more honed than that of a regular humans allowing Akeno and Rias to hear the approach. They turned around and blasted the figure with a bolt of lightning and a blast of destruction magic. The figure jumped back avoiding a direct hit but still got caught in the shockwave resulted from the explosion. The figure rolled across the ground and came to a stop against a wall. The figure slowly got back on his feet, but his right arm hung limply at the side.

"Well that was certainly impressive the way you snuck up on us like that. However now I believe it is time you faced you punishment for your actions."

With that said Akeno fired off a bolt of lightning, but the figure dodged the shot by rolling to the right and began to run towards the entrance to the factory. Rias and Akeno 's wings sprouted from their backs and they flew to intercept the figure firing each of their respective blast of magic towards, however the figure proved especially skilled in dodging their attacks and did not seem at al hindered by the fact his arm was most likely dislocated. When he was close to the entrance the figure lifted the arm that was not injured and a rift made entirely from shadows materialised from the ground. The hooded figure jumped into the barrier just in time to avoid a direct bolt of lightning courtesy from Akeno. The girls, now close enough to the front entrance weremshocked to see Issei, Koneko and Kiba fighting another hooded figure.

Back with issei and the others they were quickly overwhelming their opponent and Koneko jumped forward batting away her opponent's weapon and delivering a strong uppercut to his stomach sending him airborne. She then jumped after him to deal the knockout blow but was caught off guard when he shot out his palm and the same rift from before appeared and out of it emerged the second black clad figure who gave Koneko the mother of all roundhouse kicks sending rocketing back toward the ground.

The figures landed safely on the ground while Issei caught Koneko before she could hit the ground and safely set her down. The taller figure approached the shorter one and placed his palm on his comrades dislocated shoulder, he gave a strong palm strike, popping it back into place. The smaller figure flexed the now fixed hand and then looked towards his partner, and both gave a quick nod.

The taller figure raised his right hand, while the shorter figure raised his left hand. Two quick flashes of light later and both were holding two new weapons in their hands. Both weapons were in the shape of a key but had a design that made each of them unique.

The shorter figures weapon had a pink handle surrounded by a lilac guard with spikes at its four corners. The shaft of the weapon was dark purple, around the length of a human arm, had concave edges, and decorated by two indigo colored diamonds ending in a strange symbol. The teeth of the strange key was shaped to resemble a lilac arrowhead. The chain at the bottom of the key shaped weapon had a token shaped exactly like the blades teeth. The taller figure's key was a similar to the other one except for a few key differences. The handle of the blade was green, the guard was black and the rest of the blade was pure from those differences the weapon was identical to that of his partner.

Rias and the rest of her peerage looked in shock at the new weapons. Rias in particular seemed at a loss for words, "Impossible! Those are..."

"You know what those weapons are Rias?"

The heiress of the Gremory family nodded her head, "Yes, it is a very rare and unique sacred gear that is called the **Key of Destiny **or** the Keyblade.** It is said to appear every few generations among a chosen few. Never thought that I would actually be able to see it"

"What exactly does it do?" Issei asked curiously as he began to boost his power again.  
"I am not entirely certain, aside from its basic ability, the **Keyblade **also possesses a secondary ability that varies depending on the person who wields it. Unfortunately I do not know all the abilities of each **Keyblade **variant."

Koneko ran forward preparing to deliver a punch to the taller figure, but he surprised everyone in the room when instead of dodging Koneko's strike he caught her fist with only his hand. The collision caused a small gust of wind that swept through the room, Koneko began to struggle as she tried to pull her arm back, but he refused to release it from his iron grip. She tried to get him to let go by kicking him, however he forced her to her knees by twisting her arm very roughly and then swung the back of the **Keyblade** into Koneko's stomach. She flew through the air and into a metal support beam which bent under the pressure of her collision.

"Koneko!" Rias, Issei, Akeno and Kiba shouted in worry at seeing their young friend being tossed like a rag doll and then collapse to the floor where she appeared to not be moving. For a while the atmosphere grew tense as they all felt concern for the young devil, but to their relief she slowly got back on her feet. She clutched her left side where her uniform was torn and on her skin a bruise was already starting to form.

They all turned back to their opponents who drew their keyblades and pointed them towards them as a sign of challenge, they then charged with their blades drawn to their sides and held tightly in their grip.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

While Rias and her peerage were fighting the two **Keyblade** wielders, Naruto was busy making his way towards Kuoh Academy. Sitting on a rooftop a street away from the building he was observing the school yard through a pair of binoculars, keeping track of the rounds from night watchmen patrolling the school and the yard.

Suddenly Naruto's attention was taken away as he heard the sound of ringing emanating from his pocket. He dove his hand in his pocket and took out a disposable cellphone. He flipped the screen open and heard a very familiar and cocky voice on the other line.

_"Hey how's it going, got my voice memorized?"_

"What is it Axel?"

_"Geez, talk about a major joy kill. I wanted to know did you break into that academy yet?"_

"Not yet, I just finished checking the guards…"

Axel did not let him finish, "_Yeah, yeah that's great. Anyways I was out doing my assignment when I came across a reliable source."_

From the other line Naruto could hear extremely load and labored moaning, _"Ah geez… Hang on a sec."_

Axel left the line on so Naruto could hear everything that was happening on the other line._ "No… no please I told you what I know… No… Please… NOOOOAAAAGGGGHH!"_

Naruto flinched at the loud scream followed by the sound of rushing flames. A few seconds later Axel was back on the line."_ Sorry about that."_

"Who was that?"

_"My source. He was a stray devil that was making a habit of stalking women in the park and then attacking them. I mean how weird is that that people will go running into the park at night are almost always victims of an attack."_

"No clue. Now what did you find out Axel?"

_"Hmm? Oh yeah, well I found out that this territory is overseen by members of two different families. One of them is from the Sitri family and the other is from the Gremory family. The heiresses of both clans are in charge of defending this territory."_

Naruto frowned at the familiarity of the names. In the last few years he and his friends had learned a lot about the general things about the supernatural world, including the three factions and the 34 remaining devil families of the original 72 pillars.

"Do you have any othe details?"

_"Well for one it looks like your hunch was right about that school. It is a main base for many of the devils in this city. The two that I mentioned earlier, their names are Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. From what my source told me they both have exceptional peerages. But get this the most amazing thing about these girls? Both of their siblings are a part of the four Great Satans."_

Naruto actually almost dropped his phone in surprise. "Are you serious? You better not be pulling my leg Axel, cause if you are I swear that…"

_"Relax, I can assure you that my info is correct. Trust me after what I did to that guy, no way would he lie to me. In any case I hope this information helps."_

"It does, if you are done go meet up with the others by the docks. Verify if they have made contact with any devils. If we are lucky they may have met one of those two heiresses by now."

_"Gotcha heading out now. Make sure you get something from your side okay. I'd hate to show you up in front of the others."_

"No you wouldn't." he hung up and stood back on his feet. He jumped high into the air and slowly fell back down to the ground below just as watchmen walked by. He landed without so much of a sound and raced through the empty yard and into the building. He made his way through the halls of the school taking in every detail and avoiding any watchmen that happened to come by. By the time he was at the schools fourth floor, he stopped when he noticed a sign above one of the doors entitled, '_Student Council'_.

He stood in front of the door and walked right through it, emerging on the other side to find a well-organized room. Not a single object was out of place and at the far end of the room cabinets lined the walls. He noticed that everydesk and the cabinet had locks on them, no doubt to keep intruders from peeking into personal documents. Normally he would have believed that were it not for the enchantments present on said locks. He sighed at how easy his job was and lifted his finger lightly tapping the locks on the desks and cabinets and at each one he heard a satisfying click.

After doing a quick search he finally came across three things that caught his attention. The first item was a confirmation sheet of the student council. All of the names present made him show little interest except for one, Sona Shituri. He sensed deep inside that this information was important. In order to better blend in among the human populace, it would not be that farfetched for a devil, or anyone else really, to use an alias. After all, he and his companions did that on a regular basis.

The second item that got his interest was a log of all clubs that were offered at the Academy and as he looked at the list a certain name caught his eye. The name Rias Gremory was listed among the club names and next to it was the name _'Occult Research Club'_ as well as the site where it was located. Naruto chuckled, what better way to hide the activities of devils then in plain sight of everyone else.

The third item was something that he found in the recesses of the cabinet, a small black crystal. He gripped the crystal in his palm and a magic circle appeared before a hologram image appeared above his head. The hologram was playing in front of him like a movie screen illustrating a battle. On it he recognized the boy as well as the two girls that had accompanied him, along with a few others that he did not recognize. He watched as several more screens popped up and watched as the red head and her companions began to fight another group of people led by a man with blond hair wearing a red suit with a white unbuttoned shirt. He had a cocky smirk on his face that immediately made him dislike the man.

He would have continued to watch the fights on the screens when the sound of footsteps approaching reached his ears. He cursed and squeezed the crystal again and the images disappeared. As fast as he could move, Naruto put everything back exactly as he found it and as the door knob turned and the door swung open Naruto crossed his arms vanishing from sight. A tired looking security officer walked into the room and shone his flashlight across the room. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around closing the door behind him. As the footsteps faded away Naruto uncrossed his arms and walked through the door. He then flew out of the walls and into the night sky flying towards the old school building. As he landed on a nearby branch, he felt his phone ring and he looked at the screen seeing he had a text message.

He opened his phone and read the message. _'Time is up. Devil's leaving. Heading back to HQ.'_

Recognizing the signature phrase of Axel, he put his phone away just as a red light filled the building in front of him. He turned around and took to the skies where he flew back to their small apartment to meet up with his comrades.

* * *

"**BOOST!"**

Issei's gauntlet shone with a bright green light boosting his own power. It was a good thing too as the male figure with the silver **Keyblade** slashed at him, but with his power now doubled allowed him to move at a faster pace, but he was barely keeping up. Kiba charged him behind and struck with one of his elemental blades delivering a large crescent of ice towards him but he merely lashed out with his own blade destroying the arc of ice. Koneko jumped from above preparing to deliver a devastating axe kick. However he saw her coming towards him and spun his blade lifting it above his head in a defensive position where Koneko's axe kick met it head on. The impact from the attack was enough to send a small shockwave and pushing him into a small crater, however he stood strong not even flinching under Kaneko's incredibly powerful kick. He then threw the small girl over to her friends where they caught the petite girl and then resumed their assault on the figure.

At the other end of the factory, Rias and Akeno were busy engaging the second **Keyblade** holder. They threw everything they had at their opponent in the form of destruction blasts and bolts of lightning. The figure blocked Rias strikes and even deflected them away were they detonated behind the battle. Akeno now in her miko outfit, was unleashing massive bolts of lightning but her opponent surprised her by blocking the strikes with her weapon absorbing it into itself. The blue electric current transformed it into a dark violet color. The wielder drew the weapon into their right side then with a single thrust delivered a powerful lilac colored bolt of lightning tearing through the ground of the infrastructure.

Akeno stood in front of Rias and Asia, who provided medical support for her friends. Akeno raised her arms and a magic circle appeared in mid-air where the bolt of lightning collided pushing her back a couple of feet but she held strong.

The hooded figure's blade then became enveloped in lilac colored flames, when she swung the blade large balls of flame came flying at them forcing the girls to take flight and dodge the massive balls of fire. Rias and Akeno fired their respective attacks towards the figure who waved the key shaped weapon and was surrounded by a dome of lilac winds that blocked the bolts of destruction and lightning. The figure looked up at the flying devils and her body encompassed by a faint lilac light, then jumped towards them swiftly as if she had become lighter.

The figure swung the lilac colored keyblade at them grazing Akeno's uniform and exposing her midriff as well as the lower part of her breasts. Rias flew forward and focused the power of destruction in her hands using them to punch and deliver jabs to her opponent forcing her on the defensive. The figure then spun Rias around aiming their bodies' perpendicular to the ground. Suddenly Rias and the figure fell to the ground as the lilac light fadec from the body and were on a collision course for the groud where the teeth of the keyblade would have slashed her throat.

Suddenly the figure separated from Rias pushing away and flying upwards just in time to avoid a sphere of red energy that would have blasted the figures body apart but instead blew out part of the wall in the building.

Rias glanced to her left and saw a smirking issei with his arm outstretched into a fist with smoke blowing off his arm. She gave him a thankful smile which he eagerly returned before using his arm to block a blow from the other figure.

Kiba charged forward delivering a straight jab, but was evaded when he jumped back. Kiba charged after him attacking and delivering blow after blow he would attack with a downward slash he would block and every time he shot forward Kiba would parry the blade. However as he recklessly charged forward he failed to notice that with each blow Kiba's blade began to deteriorate. Finally, Kiba struck him straight on the arm but the blade broke upon making contact with the skin. Taking advantage over Kiba's sudden disarmament, he slashed him diagonally earning a large gash across Kiba's chest. Kiba growled summoning another sword and attacked his opponent using speed as a knight to try to overpower him, but his opponent saw through his tactic and easily evaded his attacks. Kiba brought his blade down but his opponent sidestepped the attack, leaving him wide open for him to plant a fist into his abdomen forcing Kiba to drop the blade gasping for air as blood and spittle flew from his lips.

Rias watched this in shock as she saw her knight engage such reckless behaviour. Normally he should have noticed that his blade was no match and would have created something new, instead he just kept attacking. The figure swiftly shoved his palm into Kiba's face pushing him back a great distance where he collided into Issei sending both of them to the floor. They quickly got back on their feet and were joined by Koneko. They watched Rias and Akeno double team their opponent sending the figure flying back into the arms of the taller figure.

Rias, Akeno and Asia joined up with Issei and the rest while the cloaked figures resumed their battle stances. However just when the two groups were about to clash again a pillar of flames materialised between the two groups forcing them back as they used their arms to shield themselves from the intense heat. The pillar soon vanished and in its place was a man wearing the same cloak as the other two except he had his hood down exposing his face. He was tall, looked to be around twenty maybe twenty-one. His red hair went past his shoulders, slicked back and extremely spiky. In each of his hands he wielded two very intricately designed chakrams that he spun with his fingers. Axel looked at the two groups with a playful grin before turning to his two companions.

"Man what do you know that crazy leader of ours was right after all. Who would have thought we would actually meet up with one of the two devil heiresses who watch over this territory."

Rias looked to the man with a serious expression standing with a posture that showed her nobility, "Who are you?"

Axel looked towards Rias and smirked, "Who am I? The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he inquired pointed to his head. He then gestured to the people behind him.

"These two here are my associates, whose name will not be mentioned."

"It is nice to meet you Axel, but can you please explain why you're comrades attacked us?" Akeno asked with her usual sweet smile. Axel blinked and then looked towards her, then he disappeared reappearing in front of her surprising Rias and the rest of her peerage with the exception of Akeno, who remained unfazed.

Axel leaned his arm on a nearby pillar and bent forward to Akeno a playful grin on his face. "Well hello there, who might you be?"

"It's Akeno, Akeno Himejima."

"Man, you are really one hot women. If I still had a heart it would be beating like crazy now." His response confused Akeno but before she could ask about that, he back flipped away landing in front of his cloaked comrades.

"Enough games, what is the meaning behind this attack?"

Axel sighed, "Wow, really know how to beat around the bush huh? First off you can relax little Miss Gremory." His comment caused Rias' frown to deepen.

"That's right we know who you are Miss Gremory, but rest assured we mean you no harm. Tonight's events were just a little test."

"A test what do you mean a test" Issei asked loudly.

"Tonight was a test to see what you guys could do and we learned a lot. Some of you showed lots of potential," His gaze swept over the group landing on Kiba and his smile was gone replaced with a frown.

"While others could have shown more initiative."

Rias noticed this and could not stand when someone insulted her peerage, "What exactly are you so interested in?"

Axel's expression turned serious, "You may not know it now, but there is a storm coming Miss Gremory. When it hits we'll all need all the help we can get. Tonight we wanted to learn more about you. We also wanted to know if we could trust you."

Rias looked at Axel with a calculating gaze, processing everything he had just told them, "So what is your verdict mister Axel?"

"Please Axel is just fine. As for our evaluation… still too early to tell. Please understand, with what is going to happen we need to know if the people we want as our allies, really are our allies."

"All right that's it, you talking in riddles is seriously annoying. What is this storm that you are talking about and what do you mean by needing allies?"

Rias looked worried when Axel sported a cocky smirk, "Apologies my young friend, but your answers will have to wait. For now we will have to bid you goodbye."

"Hold on you aren't getting off that…!" Issei ran forward to try to grab Axel when his chakrams appeared in his hands. They ignited and he spun them around madly generating a small-scale fire tornado around him and his allies, forcing Issei to cross his arms in front of him to shield himself from the close flames. As the flames died down Issei looked up and saw that Axel and his associates had disappeared.

"Damn! My apologies buchou I let them get away!" he bowed in apology to Rias, who shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself Issei. Right now we learned a great deal from this encounter with that Axel. I will have to let my brother know of these events. For now our business tonight is over and I think we should head back to the clubhouse."

"Tonight sure was interesting and that Axel seemed really cute. He really likes he would be fun to play with." Akeno said licking her lips seductively a mischievous and sadistic glint in her violet eyes."

Issei kept his distance after she said that, _'Only Akeno-san would say something like that.'_

As everyone walked out of the warehouse Rias stopped Kiba placing her arm in front of him. "When we return to the clubhouse we will talk about your behaviour tonight Kiba. Understood?"

Kiba's normally calm and smiling face was now replaced with a frown. He nodded to her then went to stand next to everyone. Rias raised her arms summoning a bright red magic circle with the Gremory clan symbol in the center. The circle floated down on them and all of them disappeared in a flash of red light.

Unbeknownst to them a certain trio had observed everything that transpired. Axel pulled out a disposable cell phone from his pocket and quickly wrote a text to a certain blond.

"All right then, that wraps up tonight." He looked behind him at the two cloaked figures.

"You both did a really great job tonight. I think we should just go and crash for the night. What do say."

The taller figure sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Well we did work pretty hard today so a little rest sounds like a good idea."

Then a loud noise reached their ears glancing towards the smaller figure whose hands were on her stomach. "Well it also would not hurt to eat something. I'm starving."

Axel laughed, "I can't argue with that. Let's get going." Axel walked down the alley they were hiding in and stopped prompting the other two to stop as well.

"One more thing, you guys can pull your hoods down it stopped being cool a long time ago."

The two figures looked at one another. Then their hands went to their hoods and pulled them back. The taller figure was a young blond-haired man around 18 years of age. He was Caucasian, had short light blond hair slicked upwards at the front and had dark blue eyes. The shorter figure was girl around 17 with short black hair and equally dark blue eyes as her companion.

Axel nodded in satisfaction at the two, "Now that is more like it. I don't know where you got the idea that putting your hoods up made you look cool. You guys look just fine without them."

The black-haired girl slapped him on the forehead, "There is this thing you might wanna try out Axel. It is called keeping a low profile."

The blond-haired man chuckled, "Yeah we can't all afford to be flashy like you Mr. Big shot."

Axe smiled at the two before him, only it was different from his usual smile, this one gave a kind of remembrance vibe as he looked back to better days. "Hey if you're gonna live your life you gotta live big. It is one of the rules I follow. You guys really should try it… Roxas, Xion."

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Finally the mystery characters are revealed to be Roxas and Xion! ****Did any of you recognize the weapons used by Roxas and Xion? If so leave a let me know in your reviews. Reviews are the power that allow me to thrive and to continue writing my stories**.

**Also in regards to the pairing of this story, I will be closing the poll in a couple of days, so those of you who have not voted, vote quickly.**

**Thanks again for all those who supported my story, you guys are the lifeblood of writers such as mself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there a big thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. Anyways I think I kept you waiting long enough, so without further wait enjoy the third chapter of Null and Void.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any elements of Kingdom Hearts which appear in this story as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Null and Void**

**Chapter 3**

**Old School Building**

Rias sat at her desk browsing through a thick tome that looked to be the oldest thing in the whole room. Akeno was by her side preparing cups of tea. Asia was sitting next to Koneko, using her sacred gear's power to heal to heal her injuries. She sighed in relief as the bruised discolorations on her arm disappeared. Issei was on the couch drumming his fingers on the armrest to calm his nerves in this tense situation. The only person who was not present was KIba.

Finally Issei looked like he had enough and stood up making his way to the door, however before he could even reach the handle Rias stopped him. "That's enough Issei."

Issei stopped and turned to look at the girl he loved, "Buchou with all due respect I do not think we should have let Kiba go like that. What if he does something stupid?"

Earlier Rias had berated Kiba for his actions during the fight with Axel and his comrades. Issei was shocked when Rias slapped Kiba for his recklessness. After a brief argument he left the building for some unknown destination.

Rias did not even raise her head from the tome as she answered him, "Kiba's actions tonight nearly put himself at risk and would have endangered his comrades if the fight did not stop when it did. He is obviously preoccupied by something, so I believe he needs time to allow himself to get his priorities straight."

Issei frowned and looked like he wanted to argue, but he stopped and relented. Even though he did not want to admit it he knew Rias was right and any action she took was for the good of her peerage and family. What's more even though he knew little about Kiba's past, he could tell that it must have been difficult and to see him so troubled since earlier that evening, Issei knew that some alone time was probably the best thing for Kiba.

"Besides we have another concern to deal with at the moment. So we may want to take this time to come up with a proper plan."

"Ara ara could you mean our guests from earlier? I admit they seemed a bit strange and their abilities were unusual."

Issei blinked in remembrance, with what had happened with Kiba he had almost forgotten about Axel and his associates. "Oh right I almost forgot about them. Well we did end up learning a few things about them, but I am not sure what exactly they are?"

"You are correct their Issei, we have no idea what are enemies are."

Issei was surprised, "We don't?"

Akeno shook her head, "We do not know what or who Axel and his group are in league with. During our fight we tried to feel their aura and get a grasp of what they were. They were not ordinary people that is for sure, but we are also not able to determine if they were human or part angel, devil or fallen angel. In fact I do not think any of them were even giving of any signatures whatsoever."

Rias turned the page of the tome, "Indeed it is not unusual for experienced assassins or warriors to mask their presence when following or tailing someone, it happens to even the most veteran warriors. But to maintain that form of stealth while in combat is practically impossible to maintain, even for master fighters."

"So that begs the question what exactly are Axel and the others and what is their objective?" Akeno's smile was replaced with a small frown.

"I suppose there are two ways to look at this situation." Rias looked up and above her head a scenario began to play out. "We can assume that they were being honest and wish for us to be allies. On the other hand it could just be a ploy to let our guard down so that when we least expect it they strike and take us out."

As she explained, a set of images began to play out above her head. The first set of images involved chibified versions of Rias, her peerage, and Axel and his friends. The first scenario played out with Rias and Axel shaking hands with smiles on their faces and a halo hovering above Axel's head. However the second image depicted the opposite, with Rias and her peerage piled on top of one another on the floor with x's for eyes, meanwhile Axel stood above them with a toothy grin and devil horns on his head as he danced mischievously.

"I am little more concerned about what Axel said earlier. About a storm coming our way." Issei thought back to the mysterious redheads' final words about an impending danger. It still gave him chills. "Obviously Axel would have to be well connected with the supernatural world to know something that you don't. "

Rias sighed, "Not to mention that brother has not mentioned anything either. Most likely it means that he's purposely withholding information so we won't get in trouble or he is out of the loop like we are. In any case we should hear from him latest tomorrow."

Asia raised her hand slowly into the air a timid expression on her face. Rias took notice of this, "Yes Asia?"

"Umm... Well I was curious since Kiba left, but what are you reading buchou?"

Rias smiled, "Well since we came back from our battle I have been curious on the weapons our two opponents wielded. This book just happens to be a guide on them, so I thought it would help answer some questions."

"Oh that's right they wielded those sacred gears… what were they called again… keyblades?" Issei looked to her uncertainly.

"Yes and on a related note it also reveals that Axel also has one. However unlike the others it does not appear to be related to the keyblade, but it was certainly a strong one."

"Do you know which one it was buchou?" Rias chuckled, "Unfortunately I am not too much of an experiment on all sacred gears, but if I had to guess about Axel…." She stopped reading and raised her head and put her finger to her chin thought.

"Well if I had to hazard a guess… going by the design and power of the flames, I would have to go with the assumption that Axel's sacred gear… might probably be the **Eternal Flame!"**

"**Eternal flame?"** Asia asked her with clueless expression.

Akeno smiled at Asia and Issei knowingly as she stepped in to help explain the matter to them, "Surely you've heard of the legend of Prometheus?"

Issei and Asia both nodded, though somewhat hesitantly, "Wasn't he that guy that got his intestines eaten by a bird?"

Akeno nodded, "yes that is the one. Prometheus was a titan, a being that existed before and during the reign of the Olympian gods. One day he snuck into Olympus and stole the very first flame and gave it to humans as a gift to help them fight the darkness of the world. As punishment he was chained to a stone altar where an eagle came and tore out his organs. Prometheus being immortal was forced to relive this torture every single day for the rest of his unending life."

While Akeno told the part of Prometheus torture, everyone took a step away from her when they noticed her face flush red. Akeno sweat dropped at their actions.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Anyways, the eternal flame after being given to the humans, eventually ended up with the Angels and they then delivered it to God. According to rumors, God was so fascinated by the power and beauty of the flame that he used it to forge a weapon. This led to the creation of the sacred gear called **The Eternal Flame**. Though it is not one of the thirteen longinus, it's power is very close and is capable of matching one, depending on how experienced the user is. Incidentally it was one of the very first sacred gears created by the Biblical God."

"Wow… so Axel has that kind of weapon in his possession? Suddenly I am kind of nervous. But buchou can I ask you again what exactly is a Keyblade, I remember that you said was also a scared gear, but you did not say much else about it."

"Of course, the keyblade is a rare and powerful sacred gear. It's uniqueness has to do with the fact that unlike other sacred gears it does not have only one appearance. It's form varies and changes depending on the user. So it can be really weak or extremely powerful and its abilities also vary. However all keyblades share a single powerful ability. That ability is the power to lock or unlock any lock or seal."

Issei looked at her with an uncertain gaze, "It unlocks things? Not to sound insulting buchou but when compared to all the other sacred gears I have seen it does not sound really special."

Rias shook her head, "I am sorry to say that you are wrong Issei. Imagine an enemy with a skeleton key for everything in existence. They would be able to access protected secrets, could release some of the most dangerous beings from imprisonment or even close the gates of the underworld and even heaven, preventing Angels and Devils from reaching the mortal world and trapping them. The keyblade may be a tool of order but in the wrong hands it can very well cause irreparable damage."

Issei gulped nervously at the thought. Suddenly Rias expression changed as she was shifting through the pages of her tome. "Here it is!" she shouted with satisfaction. Everyone crowded around her to look at two pictures of their enemies' weapons.

"The darker one is called **Darker than Dark, **the other is known as **True Lights Flight**. According to this tome both Key blades are similar in appearance because at one time they were once a single keyblade that split into two separate ones. **DTD **is a keyblade associated with the element of darkness and it boosts the users magical abilities exponentially, as well as allow them access to virtually every element, including time. **TLF **on the other hand is the opposite, it uses holy element and rather than increasing magic it focuses on the users physical abilities. It shrouds its user in a barrier of light that protects him or her from damage, repels most forms of magic and increases their physical strength making them capable of surpassing even the strongest of Rooks. Which would explain why Koneko took so much damage despite being powered by her rook piece."

Koneko pouted cutely at that, "It was a cheap shot."

Issei frowned, "Looks like these guys are packing some serious fire power, but…"

"Is something wrong Issei-kun?" Akeno asked noticing his sudden silence.

"Well its just that earlier today when I was walking with Rias and Asia, I felt my arm react to something. Whatever it was, it was enough to get Draigs attention and have him warn me about it."

"Now that you mention it I remember walking right by someone, but I did not give it too much thought. Come to think of it I can't remember anything about that person, not even what they were wearing."

"Was it Axel or one of his friends?" Asia asked, to which Issei shook his head.

"No, back when I was fighting them, I felt something was off, but it was not the same as this morning. I can't be certain, but maybe that could be someone else from Axel's group."

"Who no doubt must be strong if he could elicit a reaction from the Red Dragon Emperor."

Everyone fell silent as they sipped some of the tea Akeno prepared. "We should remain vigilant, until we can determine if Axel and his friends truly are our allies and if the danger they mentioned is real. So until then we should keep our wits about us."

Everyone answered with a silent nod of their heads. "Very well then, with that said we should all return home for the evening. We will have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Axel sighed as he Roxas and Xion walked through the dark lit streets towards their apartment. Normally it would take them an instant to return home, but they felt like taking their time.

"You know that he won't like that we came back so late you know." Roxas sighed with his hands behind his head. Xion laughed in amusement as she walked on top of the wall next to them, her hands on either side of her as she kept her balance.

"Geez, you really have to be the one to ruin the moment? Learn to just relax in the moment Roxas. Not every night we can get to enjoy a night like this…. After all there is no guarantee that every night will be like this one in the future."

The last he said with a sad smile, his hand on his left pectoral were his heart would be. "Besides I think maybe that guy should loosen up a bit maybe have some fun once in a while would not kill him."

They turned and arrived at their apartment complex and made their way up the steps to their apartment. They opened the door and entered the dark complex slightly perplexed that no one was there to meet them.

From the corner of his eye laying on one of the small tables in the apartment he picked up a letter addressed to them.

'_Gone out for some air. See you when I get back. N.'_ Axel read the note out loud so that the others could hear him.

"I spend all that time worrying and in the end he is the one who doesn't show up to his own meeting time? That really sucks."

Xion frowned in worry, "Do you think he is all right? I mean where could he go at this time of night?"

Axel was just near one of the windows when something caught his eye. "I think I know where he might have gone. Xion can I borrow some cash."

The dark haired girl gasped and quickly backed away from Axel her arm pointing and waving at him in an exaggerated manner.

"Don't even think about! You are not wasting our remaining money on gambling you harlequin!" she yelled hysterically.

Axel seemed to choke when heard that, "Why the hell do you have to go that far you crazy girl! Memorise this well cause I aint repeating this again… I …DO… NOT... LOOK… LIKE… A … FREAKIN… CLOWN!" he shouted through clenched teeth.

He took a deep breath before he had serious look on his face, "Besides it has nothing to do with that reason. I just felt like Naruto could use a bit of nostalgia at the moment."

Roxas ans Xion blinked, she seemed to calm down and Roxas smiled, "I see well lets get going he won't be waiting for us all night."

* * *

**With Naruto  
**

**Play Ventus' theme**

Naruto took a deep breath then exhaled as he allowed for the strong wind gusts to wash over him. He had always admired the wind, it was something there yet never seen and was unpredictable in the sense that one moment it could be gentle and the next turn into a storm.

He calmly made his way over the roof and when he reached the edge he silently marvelled at the sight before him. He was standing on the roof of the city's tallest building and he gazed below witnessing the myriad and dazzling display of the city lights illuminating the ground below.

He smiled a bit as he sat down allowing his legs to dangle from the edge and sat there just taking the sights in for himself.

"I got to admit the view here is not that bad." Naruto looked behind his shoulder to see Roxas, Xion and Axel walking toward him. Xion was holding in her arms a plastic bag with something heavy inside. Without saying a word they all took a spot next to the blond and began to marvel at the sight below.

"The view is certainly nice, but it does not quite compare to back home you know?" Xion stared at the view below not once taking her eyes away from it.

Roxas shook his head, "I agree with you. I mean they could really could use a good old fashioned clock tower."

Naruto chuckled, "Figures that only you could say something so weird Roxas."

Roxas did a double take as he turned to glare at the older blond, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think what he means is that not everyone has an _appreciation_ of old style as you do Roxas. Anyways what brought you up here Naruto? It's not like you to be all soft like this."

The blonds smile vanished," Today is the day that we met almost 3 years ago."

"Oh is that it? I thought it would involve something a little more serious. But you're getting worked up over that?"

Xion lightly punched Axel in the shoulder, "Axel don't be rude. I think it is sweet that Naruto is taking so much emotion into this day. After all that was the day when we all became friends."

Xion took the plastic bag next to her and pulled out a big blue box with the image of popsicles on it. "We all chipped in and got you a little something special. Its your favorite treat. The one we always had back home."

She took out four popsicles and handed one to each of them before taking the last one for herself. They tore open the wrappings and started to munch on the sweet ice cream. All except Naruto that is,

"You know its times like this when I remember how we first met"

Axel chuckled as he ate his treat, "Now _that_ was something worth memorizing."

Roxas and Xion nodded in agreement, "We should count ourselves lucky that we found you in time. I would not want to thin what would have happened if we hadn't found you."

Naruto stared into the lights below as a fresh wave of memories rose to the surface.

* * *

**Flashback- 3 years prior**

_His whole body felt like it was on fire, even breathing caused him some discomfort. He slowly opened his eyes blinking rapidly in order to adapt to the brightness of the room. He observed that the location he was in was in an apartment. He looked to the right and saw some sofa chairs and a dining table. He saw that he was lying down on a couch he lifted his head as much as he could and tried to sit up but he collapsed when he felt the strain was too much for his body._

_From what he could see, his whole body was covered in bandages. Most of them seemed new but the ones around his chest and waist were tinged with red blotches. The sound of movement made him look to his right to see a young girl make her way towards him. She was young around fourteen years of age, she had black hair styled short and she was wearing a white sweater with a pair of black jeans. In her arms was a bowl of what he assumed was fresh water and a towel draped over her arm._

_The girl blinked when she saw Naruto's gaze met her own and a smile formed on her face. "Roxas come in he is awake." She called behind her shoulder and within seconds a boy probably 15 years of age rushed into the room, carrying some fresh bandages in his arms. _

_The boy was around the same height as the girl but instead he had blond hair like his own, only a much darker shade, with the front of his hair styled upwards. He was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts. Like the girl he was carrying a smile of relief. _

"_Welcome back to the land of the living dude." The greeting confused the blond haired boy as he looked at them inquisitively._

"_What… do you mean? What happened to me?" The two came closer to the blond and the boy, Roxas helped him up while the black haired girl unwrapped his old bandages._

_While she did this they explained to the blond what had happened, "Well me, Xion and our friend Axel were walking through the woods, getting in touch with the scenery and all, when we happened to stumble across your body lying on the ground covered in wounds. We were surprised that you were alive, not that we did not think you wouldn't make it. We were able to take you back with us and treat your wounds, but as to how you got them well we have no idea. We were hoping you could tell us."_

_Xion slapped his arm causing him to jump back while nursing his sore arm, "Roxas! Don't go asking something him something like that!" she chided him with a surprisingly stern voice despite her gentle appearance._

"_If his condition is anything to go by then he must have obviously gone through something traumatic." She had finished replacing the bandages by now and helped him lie back down. _

_Roxas rubbed the back of his head a nervous chuckled escaping his lips,"Right, sorry about that. Never mind then forget I asked."_

_The injured boy looked up at the ceiling raising his hand in an attempt to touch the ceiling. He stared at his bandaged palm, then clutched it tightly drawing blood._

_Xion and Roxas looked at him with worry etched onto their faces. "Hey easy don't go and do something like that you will only make your injuries worse."_

_The blond did not even look at them and continued to stare at the ceiling, "… It doesn't matter. I can't remember anything."_

_Xion and Roxas were shocked at the sudden news, "What do you mean…"_

_The blond had not meant to shout, but for some reason he felt like he was meant to remember something important and having forgotten that one important fact and possibly everything else just pushed everything over his limit. _

"_I MEAN EXACTLY WHAT I SAID! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" he almost immediately regretted doing that as he felt his whole body spasm in pain. Xion and Roxas looked at him sadly causing him to feel slightly guilty._

"… _Sorry I should not have lashed out at you guys." _

_Xion and Roxas looked at one another and then back at him. Xion gently took his hand into her own, not at all concerned over the fresh blood staining her hand. _

"_No worries man. We can't even begin to understand what you must be going through. If our positions were reversed we would do the exact same thing." Roxas reassured him._

_Xion patted his hand and firmly gripped it, though not enough to cause him pain. "Rest assured we will do everything we can to help you get better. Until you regain your lost memories, you can stay here with all three of us."_

"_All three? That is right you mentioned that there was someone else, Where is…?"_

_He was interrupted when the door to the apartment opened and in walked another strange person. He was clearly older than the other two by at least three years. He had short red hair spiked out wildly. He was wearing a sleeveless orange shirt with a red scarf around his neck and dark pants with camo military style boots. Currently his face and his hands were covered with numerous scratch marks and what seemed to be some areas that were lightly bleeding. _

"_Axel there you are! Where did you disappear too and what the heck happened to you?" Roxas demanded as his demeanor went wild after seeing the appearance of the red head. Axel looked at the blond lying on the sofa and slowly approached him. He looked up at him and he noticed he was clutching something tightly in his left hand. Axel lifted his hand so that it was placed over the blond chest and released the contents. _

_A small chain necklace landed on his chest and he took it gingerly into his hand on the necklace was something akin to a military style id tag. On the tag was a date and a name in Japanese characters. _

_Translated the characters read: __**Naruto Uzumaki. DOB: October 10**__**th**_

"_I went back to the site where we found you. To see if there were something there that could give us some idea about how you got there, but that was all I found."_

_The boy looked as if he had seen a ghost and his hands trembled, "Naruto… Uzumaki? Is that… my name?"_

_Axel looked at him curiously, "I am pretty sure you are?"_

_Roxas looked at him, "Take it easy man, he says he does not remember anything, about how he got there or what happened to him._

_Axel raised an eye brow but merely nodded in understanding. He looked back at Naruto to see that he was giving him a once over._

"_What happened to your body?"_

"_Oh this, well considering that I was stupid enough to go in the woods in the middle of the night, so let's just say that there were some wildlife out there that were not so eager to see me"_

_Naruto stared at Axel and unbeknownst to him tears started to go down the side of his face. He wiped them away and looked at them with a confused expression. Axel looked at him with a neutral expression before sighing. _

"_Looks like we got no choice." He said out loud getting their attention. "It would leave a bad taste in my mouth to just let you go out in the street the way you are so I guess we just have to handle one more mouth to feed. Plus Xion and Roxas seem to have taken a liking to you."_

_Naruto was speechless and did not know what to say, Xion and Roxas were grinning with cheerful expressions. So for the first time since his arrival, Naruto smiled, though only a little._

"_Thank you Axel. I…"_

_Axel stopped him from saying another word, by waving a finger to his face. "Do not think this means that you will be here laying on your ass all day. Until your injuries heal completely, the three of us are going to have to handle all of the work, but the moment you are back on your own two feet, you are going to pay us back every little penny. Got it memorized?"_

_Despite the warning Naruto's smile turned into a grin. "Crystal boss." _

_Axel turned around and waved him off, "Don't call me that dumbass. Axel will do just fine."_

_Naruto looked form Axel and then to Roxas and Xion. He clutched his necklace bringing it up to his chest with one thought going through his mind right then. He vowed that no matter what he would do everything to pay his friends back for their help._

* * *

**Flashback end**

"Naruto. Earth to Naruto?" Naruto was brought out of his musing by the sound of Xion's voice and the sensation of her hand pushing against his shoulder.

"What's the matter Xion?" the black haired girl pointed up at the sky and the three boys simultaneously looked up at fast dot moving across the sky towards them.

"Looks like we are about to have company." Xion replied with a blank expression while munching on her ice cream. The small dot dashed through the night sky turning into a colorful streak like a small comet. The streak finally came to a stop in front of the group of four and the colorful energy surrounding it dispersed in a shower of sparks revealing to them an unusual creature.

It was a tiny creature about the size of a basketball and resembled a bat. The bat's body was spherically shaped and colored yellow with two purple wings with stars on them. It had two barely noticeable feet in the shape of hooks and two blue ears with green insides poking out of the top of the bat's head with an upward arrow shaped symbol on its forehead. In its mouth under two sharp canines was an envelope.

"Well, well looks like _she_ sent us a message." Roxas held out his arm and the bat landed on his arm and delivered the note to him and then passed it to Naruto.

Roxas tried to look over his shoulder, "What does it say?"

Naruto read over the note, "it looks like our _informant" _he said the term loosely "is letting us know that those two exorcists that were tailing us have finally arrived in the city".

"Seriously? I would have thought that they would at least take a couple of days to get here. You gotta give them props for tenacity."

When Naruto finished reading the envelope, it disappearing a flash of blue light. The colored bat flew off of Roxas' arm and flew to Axel taking a large bite of his ice cream bar, much to the red heads protest. The bat the spun in the air and flew away in stream of golden light.

Naruto stood up from the roof and his peers followed him. "I think we should go and crash for the night. It's been a pretty busy day."

"What about those exorcists? Should we do something about them?" Roxas inquired their leader. However to his surprise he shook his head.

"Not right now, besides we've been working for quite some time and I think we've merited some downtime. So don't go looking for trouble guys. Eventually it will end up finding us."

With that said Naruto raised his arm forward and the air distorted and swirled into a vortex. Naruto walked through the distortion and vanished, Roxas and Xion followed him and likewise disappeared leaving Axel the last one to enter. However unbeknownst to them Axel entered the portal last with a mischievous smirk on his face.

* * *

**The next day **

"Dammit

Kiba was not happy, you could say he was downright furious. When he had returned earlier that day he had expected to go about his day as he usually would, but he did not expect to see two exorcists from the Vatican, who also happened to wield holy swords, which he downright despised due to his past.

After they had sat down to discuss matters regarding the presence of a fallen angel named Kokabiel who had been rumored to have been sighted in the area, working alongside the fallen exorcist Freed Sellzan, who had stolen some of the fragments of the holy sword Excalibur.

The two exorcists initially told the devils that they would be dealing with the situation and that they would not accept it if they interfered with their business and that should they side with the fallen angels they would not hesitate to destroy them.

However Rias managed to assure them that they would not side with Kokabiel or any of his forces and even volunteered to help recuperate the blades. It all seemed that everything was going to end on a high note, everything went to hell.

One of the exorcists, Xenovia, managed to recognize Asia as the former "Holy Maiden" who healed a devil. Upon recognizing her it did not take long for both of them to begin insulting her by calling her a witch and even threatened to destroy her on the spot. Needless to say both Issei and Kiba did not take too kindly to their treatment of their comrade which later resulted in them engaging Irina and Xenovia in combat.

Despite their best efforts, with Issei's lack of combat experience and Kiba still being clouded by rage the fight was pretty one sided in favor of the exorcists.

"Oh heavenly father, thank you for watching over us and giving us the strength to overcome our opponents." Irina held her hands in prayer as Xenovia mimicked her actions.

Issei and Kiba walked back to where Rias and their friends were waiting for them. Asia immediately went to heal their wounds, "I am sorry Asia. I wasn't able to make them apologize for insulting you like that." Issei lamented.

Asia shook her head as her hands traveled over the bruised areas of his body, "Its alright Issei-san."

"So this is what a former nun of the church has been reduced to huh? Becoming a devil and healing them to fight against the church?" Rias and her peerage were about to defend their comrade but they were beaten to it by someone else.

"Well know talking smack to cute girl about helping others? Now who here is the real devil pray tell?"

Everyone turned to the sound of the new voice to see a long red-haired man by the name of Axel leaning against the trunk of a tree, his arms crossed and with a grin on his face.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" Irina and Xenovia drew their respective Excaliburs and Axel adopted a look of momentary surprise before it was replaced by his signature smirk. Suddenly Axel's form blurred and both female exorcists were about to attack when they felt something pass by them and they instantly turned around.

Axel had completely ignored the two of them and instead opted to appear next to Akeno.

"Well, well the lovely Akeno. You are looking as radiant as ever."

"Hello Axel-kun, you aren't here to cause any trouble are you?" she asked with her signature sickly sweet smile, to which he countered with a playful smirk.

"Now why would I do something like that? Besides you look like the type of person who looks like they would enjoy some trouble come by their way."

"Is that an Invitation Axel-kun? Cause I would just love to _play _around with you." It did not escape Axel's notice how Akeno spoke the last part with a husky tone and performed a movement that made her large breasts stand out.

Suddenly he did something that caught her completely off guard. Before Akeno could do anything Axel's hand hooked itself around his waist and brought her body close to his. The close proximity contact made her blush out of surprise but also at the sensation of being near him. His whole body felt extremely warm and radiated waves of heat that washed over her body.

Axel brought his head down so that it was next to Akeno's ear, his breath on her skin causing her to blush even more "You'd better watch who you play with little lady. Otherwise _you'll _be the one who ends up getting burned."

Before anymore words could be said, the moment was shattered by Irina, who along with Xenovia sported looks of anime rage at being ignored.

"Hey don't ignore us over there! Answer the question!" she demanded with a furious shake of her fist. It managed to get Axel's attention who reluctantly let go of Akeno and looked at them with a nonchalant expression.

"When did you two get here?"

"Are you kidding me we have been here the whole time!"

"I see… and who are you exactly?"

Both girls were fuming at this point of how Axel was screwing with them, "DON'T PLAY DUMB!"

Axel shifted his arms in a thoughtful pose tapping a finger on his chin, "Now that you mention it… I do seem to remember that some exorcists were following us on the way here. Wait does that mean you two are those exorcists? Well you are both cute I'll give you that much."

"S…Shut up!" Irina blushed furiously, then realization hit her and her embarrassment was replaced with anger.

"Hold on a sec… us following you? Then that would mean that…. Are you the one responsible for burning down all those churches?"

Axel sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Well I don't want to sound conceded… but yeah that was my handiwork." Immediately both girls rushed him drawing their blades and attempted to decapitate him, but Axel somersaulted away from them landing safely a few meters away.

"Why are you guys so mad? Those churches were abandoned so I did not hurt anyone… Well anyone innocent. Besides those churches were being used as gathering spots for stray exorcists performing their screwed up rituals."

"That's beside the point! Those churches were holy landmarks and there were plenty of ways that you could have handled the situation without burning them down!"

Axel scoffed, "Are you serious? Holy sites? Trust me after what those psychopaths did in them I doubt they would ever be considered sacred again. Besides compared to saving a human life, an old church doesn't even come close to comparing to it."

Axel glanced from the corner of his eye at Asia who flinched at his gaze, "Then again people who would call an innocent girl a witch, must really have some issues."

"She was a nun who did something absolutely forbidden. Helping a devil and healing its injuries."

Axel sighed and turned to Asia, "Hey you" he yelled startling Asia and having Rias and her peerage step in front of her protectively. Asia hesitantly raised her finger pointing to herself. Axel growled in annoyance, "Yeah you! When you healed that devil did you do it because you held a grudge against the church?"

Asia appeared shocked by the question, "N…no I did not have any grudge against the church nor would I ever!"

"Then why did you save that devil?"

"I did it because he was hurt… I could not stand it to see anyone in pain even if it is an enemy. Besides my time with my friends I learned that not all devils are bad."

Axel returned his attention back to the two in front of him, " I see, so that would mean that the both of you as well as the whole church are calling this girl a witch even though she never meant anyone harm. You would condone a pure and innocent soul without a second thought."

Axel sighed in frustration rubbing the back of his head, "Honestly sometimes I never understand how humans work."

"How dare you insult the Church. It doesn't matter if she never meant any harm, she still went and healed a devil. The natural enemy of the church and one of the enemies of God. What she did was something forbidden. To not impose some form of judgement on her would be seen as an insult in the eyes of God."

Axel scoffed at Xenovia's words, "An insult in the eyes of God? How would you know that would be considered an insult? Are you two or your superiors in contact with him on a regular basis?"

Both girls seemed taken aback by the question. "Of course we are not, but…" Xenovia tried to argue but was cut off by Axel.

"Exactly! You people have never met God so you automatically assume that whatever action you do, you do so in the sake of his name. I may not know much about your God, but according to your faith, isn't it considered a sin for someone to speak _for _God?"

Xenovia and Irina wanted to argue against him, however they remained silent and contemplated the redhead's words.

"Exactly what I thought. But as much as I like to point out the obvious flaws in your system. I really should move on and get straight to the point of me being here."

He suddenly brought his arms up in a cross formation before bringing them down and in display of flames his two chakrams materialized within his palms. The action immediately put everyone on guard.

"You see when word reached me that two exorcists wielding Excalibur were in town, I just had to see if they really are worth all the hype."

"So what you mean to fight the both of us by yourself? That seems pretty arrogant of you."

"Don't worry about me. In fact you are the ones who should be worried about being arrogant. After all just because you both are in possession of a legendary weapon does not make you invincible, just because you bested a weak pawn who has no experience nor the training to properly use the powerful weapon he has and a foolish knight whose judgment is clouded by his own anger. I am on an entirely different level."

"ENOUGH!"

Axel and the two exorcists stopped what they were doing a looked to Rias who had stepped forward and glared at Axel.

"I allowed my pawn and knight to fight these two because of a personal matter, but I will not allow needless violence on school grounds and within my territory."

Axel smirked, "My apologies miss Gremory, but this matter does not concern you." Axel's charkams began to spin catching fire as they did so. Axel roared throwing the chakrams to the ground and everyone shielded their eyes as a large flash of light caused them to look away and a heat wave washed over them as a giant ring of fire materialized trapping the exorcists and Axel inside.

Irina and Xenovia glanced around them as the giant ring of fire blazed upwards preventing any means of escape or entering, even via flight.

Axel spun the chakrams playfully in his hands, wisps of fire flowing of them now and then, "Well then girls, I think it would be time for me to settle what I came for. By the way to answer your earlier question, my name is Axel. Got it memorized? Because it's the name of the guy who is going to beat you!"

Irina and Xenovia tensed as Axel rushed towards them, his charkams bursting into flames as he rushed them.

"HERE I COME" he yelled eyes filled with lust for battle.

* * *

**Chapter End!**

**Did you like my choice of keyblades for Roxas and Xion? For those who are not so familiar with the Kingdom Hearts universe, these two keyblades are from the game 358/2 days. I did a lot of research regarding which keyblades I should give them and when I stumbled onto these two, I knew they would be perfect for them. I did my best to match the powers of these two keyblades to the DxD universe and I am quite pleased with the results.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and have a Happy Halloween.**


End file.
